ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloé Bourgeois
Chloé Bourgeois is a character in Miraculous Ladybug. She is Marinette's rival and a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. Her father, André Bourgeois, is the mayor of Paris. In "Antibug", after Ladybug ignores her suggestions on how to beat Vanisher and calls her a liar, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Antibug, a supervillain copy of Ladybug. In "Style Queen", after Ladybug lost the Bee Miraculous that she wanted to entrust to Alya Césaire, Chloé found the Bee Miraculous and she, when the Miraculous was inhabited by Pollen, became Queen Bee (Queen B in the French version), a bee-themed superhero who helped Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season and season 3. Appearance Chloé stands at a medium height, with honey blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears makeup, including blue eye-shadow, nude lipstick, and light peach-colored blush. For accessories, she has a dark gold chain necklace with a dark gold sphere charm, and she has white rimmed sunglasses on her head. Additionally, she wears a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles. As Queen Bee Queen Bee wears a yellow and black domino mask. She wears her hair back in a ponytail which is curled to resemble a bee's stinger at the ends, tied with a black hairband, with two black antennae-like ribbons sticking out from the hairband, and a streak of black hair curled into her ponytail. The Bee Miraculous comb is placed in the upper right side of her head next to the hairband. Queen Bee wears a yellow costume made up of many tiny hexagonal patterns to resemble a honeycomb with a black collar, three black stripes on her torso, which includes a large black one covering her rib cage, and two on the upper thigh. The sleeves of the costume are also black, which end in gloves with yellow fingers. Her black boots go down the length of her lower legs, starting directly below the second stripe on her thigh, and ending with yellow wedges. She has her weapon, the spinning top, tied around her waist. The similarities between her and Ladybug's suit designs could be an allusion to her adoration of the latter. As Antibug As Antibug; she wears a costume similar to Ladybug's, but with inverted colors. Hockey attire She wears shin guards; blue hockey socks with white and green stripes; blue hockey pants with white and green vertical stripes, ice hockey skates, shoulder pads, elbow pads, Vancouver Canucks blue jersey, blue helmet, and blue gloves for home games. She wears shin guards; white hockey socks with blue, white, and green stripes; blue hockey pants with white and green vertical stripes, ice hockey skates, shoulder pads, elbow pads, Vancouver Canucks Kings white jersey, white helmet, and blue gloves for away games. Personality Chloé is spoiled, pretentious, and superficial. She does everything she can to crush and humiliate the other students, especially Marinette. Her father being Mayor of Paris and spoiling her all her life, she believes she is the most important person in the world and everyone adores her. She thinks highly of herself and lowly of others, thinking she deserves everything and taking pride in her popular, rich lifestyle. If there is something that she wants, like Adrien's attention or revenge against Marinette, she will do anything, including underhanded actions, to succeed. She steals Marinette's derby hat design in order to humiliate her and impress Adrien and Gabriel Agreste in "Mr. Pigeon", and she threatens Mr. Damocles to punish Alya by calling her father in "Lady Wifi". Her sour attitude comes across openly to whatever and whoever she despises, but she will sometimes pretend to be innocent and emotional to manipulate others, from her father to Adrien. She rarely treats any of her peers respectfully, and she is even bossy and overbearing to her best friend, Sabrina. While being callous and careless to anyone but herself, Chloé is easily scared at danger, often by akumatized villains. Having helped caused some people to be akumatized, Chloé, to her horror and confusion, finds herself their victim for revenge. Despite some of the villains calling her out for her nasty behavior, Chloé disagrees with them, believing she is good. She remains awful most of the time, but occasionally, she shows a bit more kindness, sometimes expressing happiness about Ladybug saving her or expressing it towards Sabrina. She also listens to advice at rare moments, like following Ladybug's suggestion to reconcile with Sabrina in "Antibug". Relationships Adrien Agreste Alya Césaire Gabriel Agreste Gustav Botten Gustav is Chloé's friend from Norway as teammates. Jake Zuckerman Lilian Akerman Lilian is Chloé's friend from Sweden as teammates. Magda Gade Magda is Chloé's friend from Denmark as teammates. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Murray Dobson Nathalie Sancouer Natsuki Kimura Natsuki is Chloé's friend from Aichi Prefecture, Japan as teammates. Nick Demming Nick is Chloé's friend from Scarborough, Ontario in Canada as teammates who serves as the goaltender. Nino Lahiffe Paul Ruderman Paul is Chloé's friend from Seattle, Washington in the United States as teammates. Pollen Pollen is Chloé's friend who helps her transform into a bee-themed superhero Queen Bee who helps out Ladybug and Cat Noir on difficult missions. Sabrina Raincomprix Severi Eerola Severi is Chloé's friend from Finland as teammates. Tess Donaldson Tess is Chloé's friend from the United States as teammates. Gallery Chloé Bourgeois.jpg Queen Bee Transformation.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Fictional French people Category:Neutral Characters Category:Crossover Characters